The Treasury of Everything Book 1
The Treasury of Everything Book 1 featuring the letters A''' to '''F, the numbers 1''' to '''3, Archaeopteryx, Dimetrodon, and Chasmosaurus. Front Cover Art: Giraffes, zebras, African elephants, white rhinoceroses, and lions *A: An A Story (reprinted from "The Sesame Street ABC Storybook") (pages 3-7) *The Count counts one horse (reprinted from "The Sesame Street 123 Storybook") (page 8) *Cookie Monster's Famous Cookie Dough recipe (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (page 9) *Archaeopteryx (written by Rupert Oliver and illustrated by Bernard Long) (pages 10-29) *1: Bert's Bath (reprinted from "The Sesame Street 123 Storybook") (pages 30-33) *The Legend of Zelda: A Link To The Past - Chapter One: Hero's Awakening (reprinted from Nintendo Power Vol. 32 and "The Legend of Zelda: A Link To The Past" comic book) (pages 34-49) *Ernie Presents the Letter A (reprinted from "The Sesame Street Storybook") (page 50) *A Happy-Sad-Happy-Sad Happy Story (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (page 51) *A Fairy Tale Scene We'd Like To See - Hansel and Gretel (reprinted from "The Mad Gross Book") (page 52) *11 Ways Jeopardy Contestants Can Really Piss Off Alex Trebek (reprinted from "Mad About TV") (pages 53-56) *Pay Toll 50 Feet (by Don Martin) (reprinted from "Mad About The 80's" and "The Mad Gross Book") (page 57) *Galtar & The Golden Lance: Zorn to the Rescue (pages 1-2) (reprinted from "Cartoon Network Presents #21") (pages 58-59) *The Princess & The Cookie (reprinted from "The Sesame Street Storybook") (pages 60-67) *Two-Page Photo Spread: Grover and Little Bird measuring Big Bird (pages 68-69) *Galtar & The Golden Lance: Zorn to the Rescue (pages 3-6) (reprinted from "Cartoon Network Presents #21") (pages 70-73) *Cookie Monster's Shape Cookies recipe (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (page 74) *B: Bert & The Beanstalk (reprinted from "The Sesame Street ABC Storybook") (pages 75-77) *Super Mario Adventures (part one in a continuing series) (reprinted from Nintendo Power Vol. 32 and "Super Mario Adventures" comic book) (pages 78-85) *Ernie and Bert Present... Shape Pictures (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (page 86) *Oscar's Worst Day (reprinted from "The Sesame Street Family Album 1975 Calendar") (page 87) *Archaeopteryx and Jurassic Europe (reprinted from "Archaeopteryx") (pages 88-89) *Alex (reprinted from "Street Fighter III Official Strategy Guide") (pages 90-91) *Crafts For All Seasons (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (pages 92-93) *Galtar & The Golden Lance: Zorn to the Rescue (pages 7-8) (reprinted from "Cartoon Network Presents #21") (pages 94-95) *Elephant Snorts Alligator (reprinted from "Mad About The 80's") (page 96) *C: A Poem By Cookie Monster (reprinted from "The Sesame Street ABC Storybook") (pages 97-98) *The Count counts two planes (reprinted from "The Sesame Street 123 Storybook") (page 99) *The Perils of Penelope (part one of a continuing series) (reprinted from "The Perils of Penelope") (page 100-108) *A TV Scene We'd Like To See (reprinted from "Mad About The 70's") (page 109) *Dudley (reprinted from "Street Fighter III Official Strategy Guide") (pages 110-111) *For The Birds (reprinted from "The Mad Gross Book") (page 112) *I Used To Be Afraid (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (page 113) *The Legend of Zelda: A Link To The Past - Chapter Two: Wise Man's Warning (reprinted from Nintendo Power Vol. 33 and "The Legend of Zelda: A Link To The Past" comic book) (pages 114-129) *Two-Page Photo Spread: Ernie, Bert, and Farley (pages 130-131) *Dimetrodon and Permian North America (reprinted from "Dimetrodon") (pages 132-133) *Cookie Monster's Butterfly Cookies recipe (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (pages 134-135) *Super Mario Adventures (part two in a continuing series) (reprinted from Nintendo Power Vol. 33 and "Super Mario Adventures" comic book) (pages 136-143) *The Diamond D & The Dreadful Dragon (reprinted from "The Sesame Street Storybook") (pages 144-151) *Grover's Neighborhood Games (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (page 152) *Roosevelt Franklin Washes His Dog (reprinted from "The Sesame Street Family Album 1975 Calendar") (page 153) *Dimetrodon (written by Rupert Oliver and illustrated by Bernard Long) (pages 154-173) *2: Sherlock Hemlock in "The Mysterious Stranger" (reprinted from "The Sesame Street 123 Storybook") (pages 174-176) *D: The Case of the Missing Letter (reprinted from "The Sesame Street ABC Storybook") (pages 177-178) *E: Grover's Elevator (reprinted from "The Sesame Street ABC Storybook") (page 179) *Elena (reprinted from "Street Fighter III Official Strategy Guide") (pages 180-181) *How To Make a Front and Back Mask (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (pages 182-183) *Super Mario Adventures (part three in a continuing series) (reprinted from Nintendo Power Vol. 34 and "Super Mario Adventures" comic book) (pages 184-191) *Big Bird's Story Hour - The Three Little Pigs (reprinted from "The Sesame Street Book of Fairy Tales") (pages 192-195) *Nudity: An Opinion By Sam the Eagle (reprinted from "The Muppet Show Book") (pages 196-197) *Chasmosaurus & Late Cretaceous Montana (reprinted from "Chasmosaurus") (pages 198-199) *Two-Page Photo Spread: Cookie Monster baking (pages 200-201) *3: The Monster's Three Wishes (reprinted from "The Sesame Street 123 Storybook") (pages 202-208) *Big Bird Visits His Cousin (reprinted from "The Sesame Street Family Album 1975 Calendar") (page 211) *The Count counts three birds (reprinted from "The Sesame Street 123 Storybook") (page 212) *David Presents Some Shapes (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (page 213) *F: The Fable of Fat Fireman Foster (reprinted from "The Sesame Street ABC Storybook") (pages 214-215) *The Legend of Zelda: A Link To The Past - Chapter Three: The Book of Mudora (reprinted from Nintendo Power Vol. 34 and "The Legend of Zelda: A Link To The Past" comic book) (pages 216-231) *Big Bird's Story Hour (continued) - Goldilocks & The Three Bears (reprinted from "The Sesame Street Book of Fairy Tales") (pages 232-234) *Ernie Plants a Garden (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (page 235) *Chasmosaurus (written by Rupert Oliver and illustrated by Bernard Long) (pages 236-255) *The Perils of Penelope (part two of a continuing series) (reprinted from "The Perils of Penelope") (pages 256-263) Category:Fishbird's Ideas Category:Books Category:DC Comics Category:Muppets Category:Sesame Street Category:MAD Category:Prehistoric animals Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Mario Category:Street Fighter Category:The Treasury of Everything collection